Another Time Travel Accident
by AngelSilverG3672
Summary: Harry is given the chance to acheive his greatest goal in life, but is surprised by what that intells for him an his life. May include some Weasley bashing and even more probably Dumbledor bashing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does, I don't expect nor plan to make any money from this story.

This is my first story so I'm Sorry if it sucks hopefully with your help and constructive criticism I'll get better, well, here it goes.

**Chapter 1**

"Are you sure Hermione?" Harry asked skeptically

"Yes!" came his best female friends exasperated reply "You should know better than to second guess my research."

"So what is this spell supposed to do again?' Harry inquired

"It's not a spell, it's a ritual," Hermione said in a haughty tone "and it gives you the ability to reach your goal no matter what it is."

Harry thought about it for a minute then realization dawned on his face "So this will help me defeat Voldemort?"

"In theory yes but it's such an obscure ritual that I couldn't get as much information as I would have liked to." She said

"By 'not as much as you would have liked to' you mean everything down to the smallest detail?" Harry muttered under his breathe.

"What was that?" Hermione asked sharply.

"Nothing!" Harry said trying his best, and failing miserably, to look innocent.

"Whatever let's just do this already." Hermione stated irritably.

"Ok Mione. What do I do?"

"Nothing for now just stand in the circle I drew."

As Harry approached the indicated circle he had to use all his will power to squash out the doubts he had about this ritual. '_She's never let me down before I'm sure she knows what she's doing, she wouldn't risk it if she didn't. Would she?'_

Harry was dragged out of his musings by Hermione calling his name "Harry, pay attention this is important"

Harry just now realizing that the circle has started to glow a faint silver color gave Hermione his full attention, and trust along with a muttered, "Sorry"

"It's ok just don't zone out like that," Hermione said sympathetically "Ok now you need to give some blood to the circle"

Harry just stared at her with a look of alarm "Mione! Isn't blood magic dark?"

"No Harry," Hermione sighed "most blood magic is only considered dark because those fools at the ministry are afraid of the power that it grants to those who have the knowledge to use it."

"I guess that makes sense." came Harry's tentative reply.

"Good now hurry up and do it, and don't forget to focus on your goal and state the incantation clearly." The circle was steadily becoming brighter and now was too hard to look at. Concentrating with all his might Harry put the tip of his wand to his palm and used an under powered slicing charm. Wincing slightly at the pain he let several drops of blood fall to the circle where they hissed on contact

Harry took a deep breathe "Ok Assequi Finis Meus" He called making the appropriate wand motions, and they both waited with baited breath "Now Wha," but before he could finish the magic took effect and whooshed him away.

"Oh no what have I done!" was Hermione last anguished words.

0o0o0o0o0

"Wha? Oh my head!" Harry groaned "Where am I?"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU FREAK!" Came a furious scream from the other side of the cupboard door under the stairs at number 4 Private Drive.

"Oh shite"

A/N: Ok well that was my first ever Fan Fiction. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'd like to start by thanking all those who reviewed. I would also like to apologize as it seems I forgot to add a couple details to the last chapter and I think I made Harry sound a lot dumber than I meant to. The first chapter took place in Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts and he has of course been training to kill Voldemort so he is a lot more knowledgeable than I made him sound. I feel like I'm forgetting something but I can't figure out what it is so I guess I'll leave it at that for now. Also since my schedule can be pretty hectic I won't be able to post at regular intervals so I'll just post whenever I finish the chapter I'm working on.

I don't own Harry Potter or anything else for that matter.

**Chapter 2**

"Hurry up and finish cleaning those dishes, and then I want you to go outside and tend to the garden" Petunia said without even looking at Harry.

"Yes ma'am" Harry was on auto pilot, as far as he could tell he was back in his ten, almost eleven, year old body. Finished with the dishes Harry moved to the back yard, the whole time thinking to himself _'I'm not sure what's happening. Did I go back in time? Am I in some kind of alternate universe? If I've gone back in time, what will happen if I change stuff?_ Harry began pulling the weeds, lost to the world within his thoughts, unaware of the pair of eyes watching him from the bushes. '_It doesn't really matter right now, 'snot like I could make it any worse than last time, I mean half of my friends were dead when I was sent back in time or to this world or whatever the hell happened to me. Of course the Weasleys were probably still alive,'_ he thought bitterly _'Molly didn't want her precious family to be separated so what does they do? They run away with their tails between their legs like the cowards that they were, are? Damn this crap's confusing!_'

Harry, finally sensing his audience went still, letting the battle reflexes that Mad-Eye drilled into take over Harry crouched low readying for an attack, his hand reaching for his wand until he realized that he no longer had one.

Making a snap decision Harry got ready to bolt, with no wand and his body in the condition that it was, damn those Dursleys for starving me for all these years, he would never be able the adequately defend himself.

"Who's there?" Harry asked trying his best to force his voice to stay steady.

*Stupid boy*

'_Parseltongue! That means either there's a snake around or Voldemort. Let's hope it's a snake, though with my luck it's more likely to be Voldemort'_

*Who are you?* Harry asked tentatively.

Slowly a snake crawled out from under the bush, it was a bluish-white with a black zigzag pattern down its body and a V shape on its head, it was about forty-five centimeters (about one and a half feet) long. Harry was unsure of how he knew but he was sure that it was a male Adder.

*You are a speaker?* The snake asked with what sounded like awe in his voice, then realizing what it had just said tried to apologize *I am very sorry master speaker sir, I did not know that you were a bearer of one of the most noble of gifts.*

Harry could've sworn that if snakes could blush, this one was *It's alright don't call me master, just call my Harry, and did you say _I_ possess _one_ of the most noble gifts? What do you mean? Are there others?*

Seeming startled by this sudden onslaught of questions, but more than willing to be of service to one of the great few speakers, the snake was slow to answer *Yes, I did say that you have one of the noble gifts. Yes there are others, legend tells tale of four of the greatest magic users in all of history. It was said that they decided to join together and open a school so that they may spread their knowledge to all who were willing to learn. There were two witches and two wizards.

*The Hogwarts Founders?* Harry interrupted.

Not at all bothered with his interruption the snake continued *Yes these magi were indeed the ones who created The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now each of these magi were marked with a prominent trait; Bravery, Loyalty, Wisdom, and Cunning. These were Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin respectively, each one was said to have a special gift that only they and their descendants would have, obviously Salazar Slytherin's was parseltongue, or the ability to talk to snakes. No one is really sure what the abilities of the other three were but all are said to be extremely powerful in their own ways.*

This new information gave Harry a lot to think about, but for now he only had one question *How do you know so much? Where did you get this information?* suddenly getting suspicious Harry once again got ready to run.

*That is most unnecessary* said the snake obviously sensing the boys unease *there is no need to be so suspicious, the truth is that I'm actually a magic snake to be precise I used to be Salazar's familiar.

Surprised to say the least, Harry thought _' I'm still gonna be here awhile, I've got about a month until my letter comes and until the I have to figure out how to get food. A snake could be invaluable in cause such as this I should ask him for his help'_ Harry was just about to ask when another thought struck him *I have two questions, first if you were Salazar's familiar what are you doing here?*

The snake seemed to think about it for a moment before speaking *At first I was unsure of the reason myself but now that I think about it I'm pretty sure you're why I'm here. Your magic seems to call to me, you see I was entrusted with all of Salazar's secrets and knowledge, I believe your magic called me here because you, Harry, are the only _worthy_ heir of slytherin.*

Again Harry thought of how useful this snake would be *So what, now you'll become my familiar?*

*Only if that is what you wish*

*I'd like that, now I've only have one more question.* Harry said rather embarrassedly, feeling ashamed at his lack of manners in not asking this sooner.

*and that is?* the snake encouraged.

*What's your name?* Harry said with a slight flush of embarrassment.

A/N: Okay that was chapter 2 Harry discovers something new and gains a new ally. If you would like please give me some suggestions for the snakes name in your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am very sorry that I haven't posted in so long, a lot has happened. I had finals, huge projects, and I was moving, so I didn't have a lot of time to write nor much inspiration, but I'm back and writing. Also in the comments of my last chapter some people commented that I shouldn't make a Super-Harry, while I don't intend to make everything easy for him you have to remember what that ritual in the first chapter was for, it gives you the ability to reach your goals, which includes things like teachers or rare objects and magic. Now like I said I don't want a Super-Harry either but he will have it a bit easier.

I don't own Harry Potter.

~Parseltongue~

'_Thought'_

"Speech"

**Chapter 3**

Harry wakes up once again in the cupboard under the stairs. _'Was it always this small' _he wonders to himself _'I could've sworn it used to be bigger, than again a lot of things used to be bigger'_ he sighs looking down at himself. Harry is then distracted by a quite beeping coming from the shelf above the cot the Dursleys gave him for a bed. The small traveler's clock is one of the few things that Slytherin's snake, Slithers, managed to retrieve for him. The snake thought the name extremely generic but kept it because his master gave it to him. Today was the day that his Hogwarts letter was supposed to arrive, he figured that if he could get it and hide it away he would be able to confront his "family" and coerce them into cooperating.

Slowly and quietly opening the cupboard door, careful not to alert the Dursleys of his presence, Harry creeps down the hallway to the front door. _'If I remember correctly I have about a minute till it arrives' _Harry carefully removes the bell from the mail slot and waits. Exactly forty-seven seconds later the mail fell through the slot. Harry quickly sifted through the mail and upon finding his letter reattached the bell and returned to his cupboard to wait for the others to rise.

Harry realizes that he dozed off when he is quite rudely awakened by his uncle Vernon shouting "Get the mail boy!"

Harry however had different plans, "Actually Uncle Vernon I wanted to talk to you about something."

"No one gave you permission to speak, so shut up and do as you're told!" Vernon shouted angrily.

"No, _uncle,_ I don't think I will, but I do think that you are going to give me some answers."

Turning an odd shade of purple Vernon sputtered "Who do you think you are? You have no right to tell me what to do!" Vernon's shouting calls Petunia and Dudley into the kitchen.

"Actually," Harry started in a calm voice "I pretty sure I can do whatever I want," slowly pulling a piece of wood out of his pocket he turns so that he is facing all three of his so called "family" members "and right now I want to know why you thought it was ok to lie to me my whole life."

The looks of fear on their faces gave Harry no small level of satisfaction. "Where did you get that? You're not old enough for a w-wand!" Harry grinned at the fear he heard in Petunia's voice.

Harry's "wand" was actually just a branch that he took from the backyard and smoothed it out to look like a real one, using a little wand-less magic it was easy. "Things have changed since my mom went to Hogwarts," he lied. His grin grew wider at the gasps he heard from his aunt and uncle "Oh? Was I not supposed to know about Hogwarts? Or magic for that matter?"

"How did you find out about all of this!?" Vernon shouted angrily

"That doesn't matter" Harry stated dismissively "Right now what's important is that you're going to do as I say."

"And what makes you think that we're going to do that?" Vernon demanded

"Obviously you're dumber than I thought, really hard to believe if you know just how stupid I think you are. Does the fact that I'm a wizard not register in that empty space in your head you call a brain?" Harry said feigning an air of arrogance.

Vernon's face once again began changing colors but this time he knew better than to retort.

"That's better now all you have to do is drive me to London, simple as that." Harry said slowly as if speaking to a small child "You don't even have to worry about bringing me back."

Vernon suddenly has a large smile on his face as he takes in what was just said, thinking to himself of the possibility that he might finally get rid of the damned freak, he agrees "Fine I'll do it but you better not try asking me for any money."

"That's fine uncle Vernon I won't be needing any of your money" Harry said while thinking to himself _'If he only knew just how much money I had he'd probably be asking me for some.'_

"Ok then I'll be waiting in the car don't take too long." Vernon said exiting the room.

Harry having already gathered and shrunk what few possessions he had into his pocket called for Slithers, effectively scaring Petunia and Dudley, and left for London with his uncle, who wasn't too thrilled with the snake either but held his tongue in hopes of riding himself of the freak sooner.

A/N: Thanks for reading, I'll try and have the next chapter up soon.


End file.
